7 Years After
by Atoky-chan
Summary: Quinto cap: ACABADO!
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me divierto poniéndolos en apuros XD

**7 YEARS AFTER...**

Era una mañana fría...una mañana como cualquier otra, simplemente se diferenciaba porque un chico caminaba entre la niebla...

Iba cabizbajo, era alto, guapo y con antecedentes de detective...un detective que se fue "para no volver más".

FLASHBACK

_Ran preparaba la cena como cada noche,estaba sola en casa, Conan se había ido a casa del profesor Agase urgentemente, y su padre estaba jugando, no tardarían en llegar._

_Esperó una hora a que regresaran, pero el único que volvió fue el detective Mouri, que cenó y cayó rendido en el sofá._

_La karateka se quedó levantada hasta muy tarde, esperando al pequeño Conan, no sin haber llamado varias veces a Agase, pidiendo explicaciones, las cuales no le daba._

_Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir por la puerta para salir a buscarle, sonó el teléfono._

_-Moshi moshi, agencia de detectives Mouri, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?_

_-Ran...lo siento...-Respondió la voz al otro lado_

_-Shin...Shinichi¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-Ran...yo...de verdad que lo siento...-Parecía preocupado_

_-Explícate Shinichi, ¿qué te ha pasado?_

_-El caso que tenía entre manos ha...¡bah,a ti no puedo mentirte...Ran, me voy para no volver nunca más..._

_-Pero...¿ qué estás diciendo?¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-Me gustaría que dejases de llorar por mi, quiero que seas feliz, que encuentres a alguien que te llene, y vivas sin pensar en mi...porque tienes que olvidarme_

_-No Shinichi...yo...¡¡¡yo no quiero otro hombre, yo no quiero ser feliz! ¡¡¡Quiero que vuelvas de una vez y me digas qué está pasando!_

_-Adiós Ran_

_-¡¡Espera!_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Shinichi...te esperaré, pase lo que pase... te esperaré..._

_-No Ran...tengo que irme, adiós_

_-Pe...pero...-Demasiado tarde, él ya habia colgado._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Él recordaba con pesar esto...le dolia mucho, pero al fin, despues de 7 años en la oscuridad, pudo salir a las calles de Tokio, recordando cada momento con su amiga de la infancia cada vez que pasaba por un sitio conocido...paseando lentamente por cada rincón de cada calle...había estado tanto tiempo fuera...todo le parecía un sueño...

Se iba acercando a una calle muy conocida, podía vislumbrar entre la niebla un ventanal, en el cual ponía "Agencia de detectives Mouri"...

Le traía tantos recuerdos...que no pudo evitar derramar una LAGRIMA de felicidad,al fin, después de tanto tiempo, iba a encontrarse con su verdadero amor, su primer amor...

Sabia que ella ya no viviría ahí, y que estaría casada, pero algo le decía que no perdiese la esperanza y que preguntase...

Una vez llegó a la agencia llamó a la puerta.

Encontró a un Kogoro, débil y cansado. N/A:Que siete años son siete años XD Una vez lo hubo examinado dijo:

-Tu eres Kudo ¿verdad?

-Si...er...¿Sigue aquí Ran?

-No

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

-Ella ya no está aquí

-¿Qué? Ran está...está...

-Jaja, no, ella está viva sólo quería quedarme contigo-Dijo Mouri a carcajadas

-Menudo susto..¬¬U

-Sigue viviendo aquí, ahora mismo está con sus amigas, creo que dijo en Shibuya, de compras

-Muchas gracias señor...perdone-Dijo Shinichi cuando Kogoro iba a cerrar la puerta

"tengo que asegurarme"-penso -Tenía entendido que Conan estaba viviendo con ustedes..

-Aah, ese mocoso...se fue con sus padres hace ya siete años...como echo de menos a ese criajo-Dijo con expresión triste y pensativa

-Gracias por las molestias...siento venir tan temprano...usted perdone...

-Si vale,no importa, adios.

Así que Ran cumplió con su palabra...¡¡¡Le seguía esperando!

pero...¿Cómo le diría lo de la organización?¿Cómo le diría que estuvo 7 años en una isla llamada Marikizawa para esconderse?

Su historia era algo confusa...así que no se la contaría en cuanto la viera...esperaría un tiempo...

Lo que importaba ahora era encontrarla, Su observación le decia que Ran estaba igual que cuando la dejo, en la misma casa, sin novio o marido...y su deducción le decia que si no habia cambiado de domicilio, no habría cambiado de movil, así que la llamó

-Moshi moshi?

-Ran...¡que alegría oirte!

-Pe...pe...pe...pero ¿como?...

-Estas es Shibuya ¿verdad?

-pe..pe...pero...-Se oian tres voces por detras, eran Kazuha Aoko y Sonoko:

Kazuha:Ran, ¿que te pasa? estas palida

Sonoko:chica ni que te hubiera llamado un fantasma

Aoko:Ran RAN!

PAFF!

-¿Ran? ¡RAN!-Shinichi oyó esos pequeños comentarios y el gran golpe, era evidente que Ran se había desmayado, alguien cogió el telefono, era Kazuha

-Perdona pero Ran está indispuesta, he de colgar...

-¡KAZUHA ESPERA!-gritó Shinichi

-Tú...tú eres...eres...

-¿Donde estais, tengo que ir a verla...

-es...estamos en Shibuya!pero Sonoko ha llamado un taxi y nos dirigimos a casa de Ran, espéranos allí...

-Oye, ¿y Hattori dónde está?

-Luego hablamos-Y Kazuha cortó.

-Mierda...menudo susto le he dado, bueno, ahora a esperar...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

weno xicos k os ha parecido?

ya sabeis dejad reviews eh? k en el otro k escribi solo mi buen amigo Michel 888( muxas grasias por el review)y mi gran amiga arzainer(tb muxas grasias wapa)

me firmaron...Enga k kero muuuxos reviews

Se nota k el nombre de la isla me lo he inventado no?...situemosla al lado de Islandia vale? xDD

besos!

Atoky 


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me divierto poniéndolos en apuros XD

_"Todo va bien"_

Una vez hubo llegado el taxi a casa de Ran, sus amigas la bajaron, como pudieron, pues ella todavía estaba muy débil, y no dejaba de repetir "era él"

Shinichi estaba sentado en el café poirott tomando una tila, lo que le esperaba era algo grande...

Cuando vio bajar del taxi a Ran y a sus amigas el corazón le dio un vuelco, e inmediatamente salió del bar.

Nada más verlo Ran se puso de nuevo blanca, pero esta vez reaccionó y le pegó una bofetada a Shinichi, se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar

-Vaya Ran...-las palabras no le salían al muchacho- Me alegro de verte-finalizó con una mirada tierna

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué te tuviste que ir? ¿por qué me dejaste sola tanto tiempo?-y rompió de nuevo a llorar

-Ran cálmate ahora sentémonos y podré explicartelo todo...todo...-Shinichi miró a las amigas de Ran, las cuales lo miraban perplejo-Siento haberos estropeado la tarde chicas...perdona Kazuha, ¿dónde está Heiji?

Kazuha rompió a llorar y salió corriendo

-¿Qué es lo que he dicho?-dijo Shinichi incrédulo

-Verás-Le respondió Aoko- Hattori...Hattori la dejó

-¿Cómo que la dejó? Pero si él la amaba...al menos eso me decía...

-Ya, pero tuvo un grave accidente...

-¿Qué? ¿Hattori está...está?

-Está disfrutando de la buena vida el condenado-Interrumpió Sonoko-Sí, en el hospital conoció a una enfermera...una tal Kagome Akai...el muy...

-Sí...desde entonces Kazuha está muy dolida...pero-Dijo Aoko mirando a la pareja que seguían abrazados- Nosotras nos vamos, llamadnos

-Eso nosotras nos vamos a consolar a Kazuha, gracias Kudo

Dicho esto las chicas se fueron y Shinichi volvió a mirar a Ran, que lo agarraba con fuerza

-Tranquila Ran, ya no me voy...no me iré nunca más...

-No te dejaría marchar-Fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaban

-Ran, vamos a mi casa, allí podremos hablar a solas...

Una vez llegaron se sentaron en el sofá y Ran miraba a Shinichi interrogadora esperando una explicación...

-Vale...haber todo empezó hace ocho años...¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al Tropical Land?

-Sí...cómo iba a olvidarlo...

-Pues ese día me fijé en unos hombres de negro...a los que seguí, pero estos me pillaron y me dieron una droga que me...-Vaciló un instante-...me encogió...después me convertí en Conan y sin quererlo me fui a vivir contigo y...

-Esa parte ya me la se, sabía que tú eras Conan...

-Vale...mira yo lo siento...te engañé y estoy muy arrepentido, pero no podía ponerte en peligro, si esa organización supiera que estaba vivo irían a por mi y a por mis seres queridos...el caso es que encontré la cura un año más tarde...que fue cuando...bueno, cuando te llamé...

-Si...

-Bueno...el FBI me ayudó y me mandó esconderme en una isla...Marikizawa...escondido y ayudando en las sombras durante siete años...años que se hicieron interminables sin ti...Ran...mira yo no te debería haber contado esto ahora...estarás confusa...pero Ran dime...¿podrás perdonarme?

-Pues claro que si...¿Cómo iba a estar ocho años esperándote y cuando vuelves por fin rechazarte?

-Entonces, Ran, casate conmigo, casémonos mañana...bueno...dentro de un mes como mucho esperar...por los preparativos y eso...pero Ran aceptame y seré el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo...ocho años esperando...son muchos años...esperando pedírtelo...

-Casémonos Shinichi

Y los dos se fundieron en un apasionado y esperado, durante ocho años( que ya son años XD) beso...

En el parque...

-No llores más Kazuha-Le decía Aoko-Eso pasó hace tres años...

-Pero yo...yo...yo todavia le quiero...aún lo sigo amando Aoko...

Sonoko se limitaba a mirar tristemente a su amiga...le recordaba a ella cuando Makoto no la llamaba...sí Makoto era su esposo, pero siempre estaba de viajes de negocios y nunca la llamaba si no hubiese razón suficiente...

-Kazuha por favor no llores más...-Aoko empezaba a sollozar, el ver a su amiga así le hacía sentir mal, a pesar de que ella era muy feliz, ya que compartía un pequeño pisito con Kaito, ella se empeñaba en casarse, pero él decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer ( como robar y cosas de esas xDD)

-Esque...esque...aquí fue donde él me dijo que me quería...y mira, ahora yo aquí llorando, en este estúpido lugar, como una niña tonta, mientras él...él vive su vida...y yo todavía no puedo empezar una nueva...-Kazuha rompió en un llanto desgarrador (desgarrador porque nada mas oirlo te desgarra el alma)

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!-Dijo una voz detras de ellas. A Kazuha le dio un vuelco el corazón, pues reconocía esa voz...la voz del hombre al que ella odiaba y quería por igual...

Se giró bruscamente y dijo

-¡¡¡SERA AGRADABLE PARA TI!-Kazuha esperaba encontrárselo agarrado de la cintura de su novia...pero ella no estaba...

-Vaya...tan chillona como siempre...pasan los años y no cambias Kazuha...

-¿Quien te crees que eres para llegar aquí y juzgarme, eh? ¿quien?

Heiji lanzó una mirada de "dejadnos solos por favor" a las chicas y ellas se fueron

-Pues verás Kazuha, soy el causante de tus lagrimas-Dijo secandoselas- No me gusta que llores, nunca me ha gustado y jamás permitiré que sea por mi culpa...

-Tiene gracia que digas eso, porque todas las veces que he llorado han sido por ti-Y volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de la rabia

-Lo siento de veras Kazu...

-¿Y bueno, qué ha pasado con tu super bombon que es mejor que yo?¿eh?¿dónde está?¿se ha cansado de ti y tu obsesión por los misterios y te ha dejado?

-Al contrario Kazuha...yo corté con ella apenas empezamos a salir...no entiendo cómo pude estar tan ciego...porque yo sólo tengo ojos para ti...

Ambos se sonrojaron sin embargo Kazuha no entendía algo...

-¿Y por qué no me has llamado?¿Crees que tres años sufriendo van a sumar puntos a tu favor?

-Por miedo...tenía miedo de que no me volvieses a aceptar...

Kazuha le arreó una bofetada, se levantó del banco en el que estaban los dos sentados y salió a paso firme...

pero Heiji la cogió del brazo...

-Entiendo que me abofetees, pero no te vayas, sin dejar que me explique

-NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR AHO, CREO QUE YA LO HE ENTENDIDO TODO

-¿Ah si?Pues venga, dime el qué has entendido

-No soporto que me mientas Heiji, tú has estado con esa chica estos tres años y como te has cansado de ella has venido a...a conquistarme con tus estupideces...y...y...-Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, esta vez de dolor-Y NO ENTIENDES QUE YO TE QUIERO Y NUNCA HE DEJADO DE QUERERTE...pero eso a ti te da igual...es más...a mi me da igual...todo...me da igual...-Y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando

Heiji se agachó frente a ella

-Te quiero y nunca he dejado de quererte...estos tres años he estado liado con algunos casos que han requerido que salga de Japón...

-¿Y por...por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Kazuha...-La cogió por el cuello y la atrajo hacia él, chocando los labios de ambos, con las lagrimas de ella, cuando finalizaron este espontáneo beso él prosiguió-...Soy un cobarde.

Al día siguiente...

-¡¡Shinichi! -Dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono-Ahora mismo no puedo quedar, he de ir a trabajar...

-¿Trabajar?¿En qué trabajas?-Dijo un muy sorprendido Shinichi

-No pienses nada raro...hice un módulo de criminología y mi padre me ha conseguido trabajo en la policía...

-¡¿Qué!¿por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?

-Estaba emocionada y no se me pasó por la cabeza decírtelo...

-Pero entonces estarás todo el día de servicio...

-No no, ahora sólo estoy de aprendiz, si quieres quedamos para almorzar

-Vale, nos vemos cielo

-...

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, esque se me hace raro que me digas cielo...

-Pues vete acostumbrando-Dijo Shinichi como un tomate

-Está bien cari, nos vemos, ciao!

-Nos vemos

"Voy a casarme con Ran...después de tanto tiempo, voy a casarme con Ran..." pero el timbre de su casa le sacó de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir la puerta

-¡¡Hattori!

-Hombre Kudo por fin te veo...bien-Dijo con una sonrisa( de esas k te vuelven loca) en la cara

-Si...pasa por favor...supongo que querrás explicaciones...

-No, no hace falta que me las des-Dijo entrando-Ayer Ran llamó a Kazuha, y ella me lo contó todo...

-¿Kazuha? Pero bueno tenía entendido que estabas con una enfermera-Sonrió pícaramente

-Vaya...tu te enteras de la Misa la mitad...lo dejé hace ya mucho tiempo y ayer mismo volví de España (olé xD), estaba paseando por el parque y vi a Kazuha por casualidad..."En realidad la estaba buscando por allí"-Pensó-Y bueno, se lo expliqué todo y aún así me ha aceptado de nuevo

-Eso está bien Hattori...a ambos nos va bien...Ran y yo nos casaremos dentro de un mes

-¡¿Un mes! Qué precipitado Kudo...

-Si llamas precipitado a 7 años...tú mismo

_**CONTINUARA**_

Lo se xicos, se k sabe a poco, pero k kereis xDD

**Miri-chan**: Muxas grasias por tu apoyo wapa y espero k sigas leyendome xDD A mi tb me ha gustado muxo conocerte y espero k no cambie eh?enga saludos!

**Vermi-chan**: Trankila mujer, si yo antes de publicar tengo el siguiente cap hecho, solo k no lo subo xDD(la flojera lo k hace)Grasias por tu Review y espero k te haya gustado este cap

**Meicosr**: Muxas graxias por tu Review espero k sigas leyendome y k este cap haya sido de tu agradoBesos

**Michael 888**:Muxisimas grasias por tus reviews! Wow estas atareadillo eh?Weno tu continua con tus historias k me encantan espero k te haya gustado este cap

**Rank**:o me alegro k te haya gustado y espero k este tambien te guste! muxas grasias por el review wapa!

Pues ya esta xicos un besazo a todos y gracias otra vez!

K pasara en el proximo capitulo?Todo se ve bien ahora, pero acabará bien? eso y muxo mas si seguis esta saga!

Un beso

Atoky 


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me divierto poniéndolos en apuros XD

_"Era demasiado bonito..."_

"Querido Shinichi:

Si me dicen que olvide, olvido, pero me duele que me lo hayas pedido tú...Me cuesta y no sabes cuánto..."Me dices que te olvide y cuando te estoy olvidando, me olvido del olvido y te sigo recordando..."

A ti no puedo olvidarte, eres para mi lo más importante...

Shinichi quiero que recuerdes esto "no hay nada imposible, porque los sueños de ayer son las esperanzas de hoy y pueden convertirse en realidad mañana"

Sé que todo lo que estoy escribiendo te parecerá una tontería e incluso es posible que esta carta no la leas jamás...pero conservo la esperanza de que algún día vuelvas, nos miremos a los ojos y recordemos lo felices que fuimos un día juntos...

Escribo esto, porque ya no sé qué hacer para desahogarme...y, para no alargar más esta triste carta resumo lo que siempre he intentado y aun intento decirte :Te Quiero Shinichi"

El muchacho sostenía la carta entre sus manos incrédulo

-Ran...-Dijo con expresión triste

-Sabía que no tenía que habértela enseñado¿a que ahora te sientes culpable?-Dijo divertida su compañera

-Esque...te juro que no sé cómo reaccionar

-Pues dándome un beso, por ejemplo-Dijo Ran con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Buena idea-Dijo el otro más calmado

Tras besarse reinó un silencio que era cómodo para ambos, pero Shinichi lo rompió

-¡Ah!Ran...me gustaría dar una fiesta...ya sabes, entre nosotros(evidentemente sus amigos xD)

-Me parece bien...llama a los chicos y lo arreglas tú todo-Dijo Ran tanto alegre como indiferente-Siempre me toca a mi hacerlo todo-Simuló enfado

-No hay problema, esta vez tú serás la invitada de honor

Una vez que Ran se fue a su casa, Shinichi se puso manos a la obra

-Heiji¿podríais venir Kazuha y tú esta noche a mi casa?

-Claro Shin(que confis xDD)¿vas a dar una fiesta?

-Algo así...ya era hora de reunirnos todos

-La verdad es que sí...Bueno te dejo,Kazuha me lllama

-Ok, nos vemos esta noche

Tuf-Tuf-Tuf

-"Bueno, ahora a llamar a Kaito..."

-¿Kaito?Sí, soy Shinichi, os espero a ti y a Aoko en mi casa esta noche

-Está bien Shin, allí estaremos

-Ok, nos vemos

"Qué cansino es avisar a todos"

En casa de Ran...

-¿Podrás venir Sonoko?

-Sí, no te preocupes-Decía su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

-Me alegro...Shinichi se ha empeñado en que quería dar una fiesta esta noche y me pareció buena idea

-Por suerte Makoto está esta semana aquí...

-¡Ah! Espera sonoko, me llaman por la otra línea...¿Sí?

-¿Ran¿Y esa idea tan repentina de la fiesta?

-Ah, Kazuha, pues Shinichi se ha empeñado y...espera, Sonoko está por la otra línea, os pondré en la misma...

---------Conversación telefónica múltiple

Sonoko: Ran ¿qué haces?

Kazu¡¡¡Sonoko¡Qué alegría oirte!

Ran: Bueno chicas, habladme...

Kazu:Tengo a Aoko por la otra línea, la meteré aquí también...

Aoko:Esto...¿Qué haces Kazu?

Ran y Sonoko¡Aoko¡Hola!

Aoko¡Vaya!Hola...quién mas hay hablado por aquí?

Kazu: Estamos todas

Aoko:Ran¿Hay que ir muy elegante esta noche?

Sonoko¡Por supuesto!

Ran:Podéis ir como queráis...U

Kazu:Yo he salido antes con Heiji y me he comprado un vestido

Aoko: Entonces todas arregladas¡No me falléis! Tengo que irme, Kaito acaba de llegar.

Ran Kazu y Sonoko¡Vale!o

Sonoko: Bueno chicas yo también me voy, he de arreglarme, nos vemos esta noche.

--------------Fin de conversación múltiple

-Bueno Kazu, nos hemos quedado solas

-Sí...

-Veo que ya estás muy bien con Heiji

-Sí...-Se la notaba preocupada-Ran¿Tú qué hubieras hecho¿Lo habrías vuelto a aceptar?

-Después de lo que te dijo en el parque...sí que lo hubiera aceptado...¿No estarás arrepentida?

-No...claro que no...sólo que... no me creo lo que está pasando...es como un sueño...

-Dímelo a mi...

-Ran, tengo que irme, Heiji quiere hablar conmigo-Dijo Kazuha en un susurro

-Ok, suerte.

Tuf-Tuf-Tuf

En el piso de Heiji y Kazuha...

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-Dijo Kazuha intentando disimular su miedo y sus nervios

-Te quiero-Heiji tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de su compañera de piso, con la mirada seria y decidida

-Heiji...me das miedo...

-No tengas miedo...-Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta-Kazuha, lo he intentado muchas veces...-Sacó una pequeña cajita- y de muchas maneras...-Le cogió la mano-Pero de hoy no pasa-Y abriendo la cajita-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Dijo al fin, mostrando dentro de la caja un precioso pero elegante anillo.

Kazuha se sorprendió, le apretó la mano y lo besó.

-Sí-Dijo al separarse.Y Heiji la volvió a besar

En casa de los Kudo...

-Shinichi, parece mentira que no sepas poner la mesa...Un miebro del FBI jugando con los cuchillos...no tienes remedio-Djo Ran divertida

-Oye, que en el FBI no te enseñan a poner la mesa ¬¬U

-Date prisa, estarán a punto de llegar

Y efectivamente a los cinco minutos llamaron a la puerta

Ran fue a abrir, para su sorpresa, estaban todos

-¡Vaya! Habéis sido muy puntuales...Pasad por favor

Cuando terminó la cena, tras haber reído y hablado mucho, Kazuha y Heiji aprovecharon pra anunciar su compromiso

-¿De veras?-Dijo Kaito

-¡Muchas felicidades!-Gritaron las chicas

Todos estabn eufóricos, pero...

-Chicos esto hay que celebralro con un buen Rioja(Vengo moderna xDD)

-Pero...¿Tienes Shinichi?-Dijo Ran interrogadora

-Esto... .. Pues va a ser que tenemos que ir a comprar...Ran ven conmigo, no tardamos chicos

Y así salieron tranquilos y dando un pequeño paseo a la luz de la Luna y las estrellas(Y las farolas y los carteles de neón y...xDD)

Compraron y se dirijían(he dixo ya paseando?) de nuevo a la fiesta pero...

-Mira Shin, al otro lado de la carretera, hay un niño pequeño llorando...vamos a ir a ver qué es lo que le pasa, a lo mejor se ha perdido

-Vale Ran, pero ten ciudado con los cohes...Ran...¡Ran!-Un coche se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia Ran...

Shinichi se tiró a la carretera, afortunadamente, el coche frenó, y no le pasó nada a Ran

-Ran deverías mirar por don...

PLOOOF!

-¡SHINICHI¡¡¡SHINICHI!

En efecto, otro coche, había atropellado a Shinichi, todos los vecinos salieron al oir los gritos de Ran(Incluyendo a sus amigos)

Cuando vieron la escena, Kazuha se avalanzó sobre Ran, y esta se desmayó en sus brazos

La ambulancia llegó y no dejaron subir a Ran en ella.Era evidente que Shinichi estaba grave...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Wooola a todos!

**Michel 888**- Muxisimas grasias por tu apoyo ers de lo mejor xaval! espero k este cap haya sido de tu agrado y k te haya dejado en suspense Muajaja, desde luego sudor y sangre tiene xDD...lagrimas ya se vera xDD

**Miri**-Grasias wapaaa! Heiji de gigolo? xDD un poko si...pero ya os digo k m encanta poner a los personajes en apuros Muajjajaja Xica cuanto mas largo sea el fic mas disfruto leyendolo xDD

**Himeko**- Me alegro k te haya gustado, espero k este tb te guste, grasias por el review!

**Heartwings**-Muxas grasiias! Espero k este te haya gustado tb! y haya causado el efecto k kiero k cause xDD gracias de new!

Weno, me despido y grasias a todos otra vez!

K pasara en el prox chapter? K le ha pasado a Shin?Seguira todo bien?

espero k me sigais

Un beso!

Atoky


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me divierto poniéndolos en apuros XD

/En el capitulo anterior...

-¡¡¡SHINICHI! ¡¡¡SHINICHI!

En efecto, otro coche, había atropellado a Shinichi, todos los vecinos salieron al oir los gritos de Ran(Incluyendo a sus amigos)

Cuando vieron la escena, Kazuha se avalanzó sobre Ran, y esta se desmayó en sus brazos

La ambulancia llegó y no dejaron subir a Ran en ella.Era evidente que Shinichi estaba grave.../

_"¿Y si...?"_

Ran y los demás fueron al hospital como alma que lleva el diablo, estaban todos en tensión, pero sobre todo la novia del chico...ella había visto cómo era atropellado...

Había sostenido la cabeza de Shinichi en sus manos...ensangrentada y el chico no contestaba a sus gritos...no despertaba...no abría los ojos...

Cuando llegaron al hospital, les informaron de que Shinichi estaba en quirófano, a Ran le dio un ataque de histeria y nervios

-¡¡¡Shinichi! ¡¡¡Shinichi no te vallas otra vez! ¡¡¡No me vuelvas a dejar sola!-Su llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel triste lugar

Kazuha rodeó a Ran con sus brazos...las dos temblaban del shock que habían sufrido, sin embargo Ran quería escaparse de los brazos de su amiga...pero la agarraba fuertemente...tanto, que a Kazuha se le quedaron las marcas de las uñas

-Shinichi no me puede dejar...-Ahora susurraba y aflojaba el apretón que le dio a su amiga- No tiene derecho a hacerme esperar para irse otra vez...no tiene derecho...-Las lágrimas salian de sus ojos, como una triste y nostálgica cascada,cuando sus aguas van a parar a algún sitio para después evaporarse...Lloraba con la más sincera tristeza y desesperación que un ser puede tener...temblaba de miedo y de irritación...

Cuando por fin un enfermero salió Heiji y Kaito se avalanzaron contra él y lo interrogaron, sin embargo, éste se acercó a Ran

-¿Es usted su pareja?

-S..Sí-Estaba aterrada

-He de informarle de la situación del paciente...-Su expresión se tornó incómoda- Verá, está en un estado muy grave, ha perdido mucha sangre...tiene fuertes contusiones...pero las que más nos preocupan son las de la cabeza...- Levantó la mirada y vio a una Ran atemorizada, con un vacío en los ojos que nunca había tenido- Pero...aún así respira...está en malas condiciones, sin embargo, personalmente, creo que se recuperará

Ran, no escuchaba, estaba absorta en su mente...recordaba todo lo que había pasado en esas últimas semanas...

"-_Tranquila Ran, ya no me voy...no me iré nunca más..._

_-No te dejaría marchar"_

_-_Idiota...-Susurraba-Idiota...-Subía el tono de voz-Idiota..idiota...¡¡¡IDIOTA!-Todos se asustaron al oirla

-Ran...¿A quién llamas idiota?-Preguntó Sonoko con tristeza y temor

La chica levantó la mirada con los ojos hinundados en lágrimas y vacíos...casi sin vida...

-A mí Sonoko, a mi-Su voz estaba temblorosa y eso causó un efecto triste en todo la sala de espera

-Ran...-Aoko por fin habló- Tú no eres la culpable de lo que ha pasado...

-Me quiero morir...-La interrumpió.Ran estaba llorando en silencio-...Él lo va a hacer...asi que yo también lo deseo...

-¡No digas eso!-Heiji tenía una mirada dura...sin embargo el temor que sentía saltaba a la vista-¡Confía en él! Seguro que vivirá y os podréis casar como siempre deseasteis...confía en él...

-"¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que me prometió que se quedaría para siempre conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo saber con certeza que vivirá? ¿Cómo?"-Mientras la muchacha pensaba eso con toda la tristeza de su corazón oyeron un pitido muy agudo y gente que corría de un lado a otro...¿Shinichi había muerto?No podía ser cierto...-Es Shinichi...¡¡¡ES SHINICHI!-La histeria de Ran se agudizaba a la vez que sus oídos...podían oir voces de alarma...otras de alivio...más de alarma...Ran ya no sabía qué pensar...-Él vivirá...-Una esperanzadora sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la chica-Lo sé, sé que él vivirá...-Se puso de pie con la cara más viva que nunca...-Vivirá por mi...por nuestros sueños...-Miró a su amiga, que la observaba muy extrañada- Era verdad Kazuha...él va a vivir...volveremos a reunirnos todos...pero cuando estemos casados...-De repente...esa luminosidad que hacía un momento había tenido su rostro, desapareció por completo...ahora reinaba una apagada ilusión en ella...y el color de su piel palidecía por momentos...sus ojos se tornaron amargos...-Kazuha ¿Verdad que se pondrá bien?

La chica no sabía qué responderle a su amiga...sabía que Ran estaba perdiendo la cabeza por momentos...pero Shinichi seguía en estado muy grave...no podía decirle la verdad...

-Claro, Ran, ya verás cómo se recupera...-Su voz se quebraba y unas disimuladas lágrimas caían por su rostro...pero de repente, con una falsa pero amigable sonrisa en la cara, miró a Ran y le cogió la mano-Claro que se recuperará...ten fe...ya has oido a Heiji

A Ran se le volvió a iluminar la cara, y su sonrisa, la cual antes buscaba consuelo, se volvió una risa de alegría, de esperanza...de amor...Kazuha notó como a Ran le ardían las manos...después de haberlas tenido muy frias...

-Estoy contigo, Ran, para lo que quieras y necesites...no te voy a dejar sola...

-Nosotros tampoco-Dijeron todos al unísono

La karateka volvió a llorar, pero esta vez, de felicidad, de saber que no estaba sola...tenía ,por primera vez en toda la noche, un buen presentimiento...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Wolas de new! es un pokito mas largo que los otros...pero espero k os haya dejado buen sabor de boca!

Bueno, kiero agradeceros a todos los k me habéis dejado Reviews vuestro apoyo

Un millon de gracias!

me despido hasta el proximo!

¿Ran se ha vuelto loca?¿Es cierto que Shinichi se recuperara? eso y mas en el proximo!

besos

Atoky


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo sólo me divierto poniéndolos en apuros XD

_"Regreso al comienzo..."_

Era una mañana fria, una mañana como cualquier otra, sólo se diferenciaba porque una mujer caminaba entre la niebla.

Andaba herrante por un frio e inóspito lugar. Cabizbaja, alta, castaña y con los ojos abandonados por todo brillo que una vez tuvieron.

Llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas en sus brazos...

Las lágrimas caían efímeras por su rostro recordando lo que años atrás había sucedido...

FLASHBACK

_-Se nos va, se nos va-Una enfermera se apresuraba a darle una descarga al paciente-No reacciona, se nos está llendo doctor, se nos va..._

_----------------------------------------------Sala de espera_

_-Ran cálmate ya por favor-Kazuha tenía los ojos hinundados en lágrimas-Él se va a poner bien...ya lo verás...tú misma lo has dicho...ya lo verás..._

_-"Por favor, por favor, que Shinichi esté bien...tiene que pensar en mi...no puede dejarme sola..."-Ran apretaba con fuerza los dientes y cerraba los ojos esperando encontrar consuelo..._

_En ese instante salió el doctor por la puerta del quirófano._

_Ran se perdió, sabía perfectamente lo que iban a decirle y prefirió no escuchar, se tapó los oídos y empezó a llorar de nuevo, repitiendo el nombre del hombre al que había estado esperando...y el cual no regresaría jamás._

_-Sé que es duro...-Empezó el doctor_

_-Quiero verlo-Ran seguía con los oídos tapados y con la mirada hacia el suelo-Necesito verlo una vez más..._

_Kazuha, al entenderlo todo, gimió y lloró, Heiji, que ya se hacía a la idea, también se sorprendió y cayó en shock...Los demás estaban igual o peor...Ran era la única que se mantenía "serena".._

_-Kudo no puede...no puede...-Heiji miró con furia al doctor, lo cogió por su bata, manchada en sangre y le gritó-¡Él no puede¿ Porqué lo han dejado marchar¿POR QUÉ?_

_-Heiji...-Kazuha lo abrazó-Déjalo estar...ya...ya..._

_-¡QUIERO VERLO!-Ran no se había movido de posición-QUIERO QUE ABRA LOS OJOS CUANDO ME ACERQUE A ÉL-Todos se dieron cuenta de que Ran no estaba hablando con el doctor...-QUIERO QUE VUELVA A DECIRME QUE NOS CASEMOS!-Se puso las manos en la cabeza y empezó a tirarse de los pelos, como una mujer que ha perdido el juicio...la cordura...-QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL DELANTE DE UN ALTAR! QUE ME DIGA SÍ QUIERO-Bajó el tono de voz por causa de la emoción-Compartir mi vida con él...SÓLO CON ÉL!-Su llanto buscaba consuelo en las palabras que acababa de decir, pero no lo encontró...nadie podía consolar la pérdida de la felicidad..._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ella lo recordaba todo con pesar...en la lejanía, pudo vislumbrar lo que estaba buscando tan tristemente; una lápida...SU lápida...

Se encontraba en lo más profundo del más oscuro y silencioso cementerio...

Se arrodilló y depositó las rosas blancas al lado de la lápida, en la cual ponía:

SHINICHI KUDO 1988-2013

Más abajo se podía ver una pequeña inscripción:

"Cuando dos almas se funden en una, la pérdida de alguna es la pérdida de las dos"

Ran lo leyó y sonrió

-Tanto tiempo esperando...y al fin nos vemos Shinichi...-Sus ojos brillaron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al pronunciar su nombre-Te echo de menos-Su mirada se volvió tierna, y unas dolorosas lágrimas,volvieron a caer por su blanco rostro...

Se quedó un rato mirando al cielo...aún se podía ver la Luna

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que yo era como Ella(la Luna)?...Siempre esperando el regreso del Sol...-Rió y lloró a la vez-Es curioso...ahora eres tú el que me espera...Sin embargo sigues siendo mi Sol...-Se secó las lágrimas- Te he escrito otra carta...Pero no te la voy a leer...quiero enseñártela cuando tus ojos me miren como me miraban antes...-Sollozó- Para mi sigues siendo el egoísta de siempre...el que se va y me deja en ascuas...pero después de haber esperado tanto años...sigo con la esperanza de volver a verte...y juro que lo haré...-Se quedó en silencio un largo rato

-Contigo disfrutaba más del silencio...ahora sólo lo comparto con mi soledad-Se puso de pie-Tengo que irme...no por mi, sino por ti, quiero dejarte solo, para que sepas cómo me siento...-Cerró los ojos-Hasta el próximo año Shinichi.

Y así, sin decir ni una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar...y sólo una triste lápida, vio marchar a la única persona que aún seguía visitándola...

Una persona, que había depositado su corazón, en aquel lúgubre y macabro lugar.

_**FIN**_

Os habeis kedado con mal sabor de boca no? xDD Lo siento no m mateis todavia, k soy joven! xDD en realidad, yo ya tenia pensado y casi escrito el final antes de empezar el fic...siento haberos enganxado Muajaja

weno pues ahora kiero agradeceros a todos los que me habeis estado siguiendo,vuestro apoyo

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS

Espero k...-os haya gustado- es muxo pedir xDD pero al menos k no os haya desagradado xD

Pues a si me despido. Muxos besos y muxas axias de new!

Atoky


End file.
